


Till the Ghouls Come Home

by HeartlessMemo



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Paranormal Investigators, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, The Ghoul Boys (Buzzfeed Unsolved), buzzfeed unsolved au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessMemo/pseuds/HeartlessMemo
Summary: Drabble. Steve and Bucky are paranormal investigators with a web series. Steve is a true believer. Bucky is a clown. It's a Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural AU!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Till the Ghouls Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> I have written angst and smut almost exclusively for the last three months. So, I've finally cracked and written this madness. If you enjoy it I would love you for leaving kudos or a comment! Thanks!  
> Follow me on [tumblr!](http://chelsfic.tumblr.com)

“You know...what really gets me is that Bucky is down there right now...probably having the time of his life. And I’m up here ready to...poop my pants I’m so scared.”

Steve Rogers leans back, thunking his head against the door frame and nervously fiddling with the Go Pro strapped to his forehead. His Adam’s apple visibly bobs as he swallows against the dread clawing up his throat.

He turns to the cameraman and asks, “It feels colder in this spot, doesn’t it? Am I crazy?”

Peter nods his head, “Yeah, man, I think you’re right--”

The conversation is cut off by an unholy howl from below that has Steve jumping a mile out of his skin.

“HEY GHOULS!!! YOU READY TO DANCE? COME AT ME, IT’S YA PARTY BOI, BUCKY!!”

Steve rolls his eyes but his lips pull upward in an unmistakable smile. He shakes his head with a laugh and the panic that had prickled at the back of his neck only seconds earlier evaporates.

“He’s going to die,” Steve looks into the camera with a matter-of-fact nod of his head. “And he’s taking me down with him because I was dumb enough to investigate the most haunted house on the East Coast with a buffoon who doesn’t respect spirits…”

Peter laughs. The sound guy laughs. Bucky comes sauntering up the stairs like he hasn’t just been dancing over a hellmouth.

“Have fun?” Steve asks in an attempt at a casual tone. He should know better than to try to mask his nerves in front of Bucky.

Bucky slaps a hand on Steve’s narrow shoulder and gives him a penetrating look as he says, “I think I had a genuine paranormal experience, Stevie…”

There’s a beat of silence while Steve and Bucky watch each other, the ridiculous camera mounts on their heads nearly touching. Steve has to crane his neck a little to look up at his partner, his willowy frame dwarfed by Bucky’s brawny figure.

“Go fuck yourself,” Steve finally answers without heat, huffing out an annoyed laugh as he squeezes by the bigger man on his way into the basement.

Bucky looks into the camera with an amused grin.

“He’s going to lose his mind down there.”

\---

“So it’s been,” Bucky glances down at his phone, absently tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear, “just about a minute since Steve went downstairs and this is usually when we start to hear either screaming or--”

The distant sound of rapidly fluctuating radio static erupts from the bottom of the stairs.

Bucky nods his head with a knowing quirk of his lips, “The spirit box. It’s his comfort blanket…”

Bucky tilts his head and his blue eyes go distant as he strains to hear anything over the static.

Steve’s voice trembles up the stairs towards them, “If anyone’s listening...I’m here to help. Or...not. Actually just ignore me. Please. I’d really like it if you--WHAT THE FUCK! BUCKY! Did you just say something?”

Bucky is near tears listening to his partner work himself up.

“Who? Me?” he calls down the stairs with cheery innocence. “No, it must have been a demon!”

“Don’t say the D-word, Bucky!”

“Sorry…hellspawn? Is that the preferred--”

Steve’s voice cuts him off, “I just want you to know that that man does not speak for me!”

Bucky turns back to the camera and shakes his head.

\---

“Hey, Steve?” Bucky murmurs later that night--er, morning. He’s lying behind Steve in the hotel bed, cradling the smaller man’s body with his own and tracing little patterns into his back.

“Mmmphh?”

Steve sounds irritated and Bucky can’t help the silent laugh he breathes out as he asks, “You think this hotel might be haunted?”

Steve turns over and faces Bucky, reaching up to cup his lover’s strong jaw in his palm and placing a kiss on his smirking lips.

“You little shit,” Steve laughs. “Stop it.”

“I’m just saying...if it is haunted--”

“I’m serious, stop!”

“I’ll protect you, baby,” Bucky finishes, wrapping his arms around Steve and pulling him in close to his chest. “You know that, right?”

Steve rolls his eyes but nuzzles into Bucky’s muscled chest all the same.

“Yeah,” he scoffs. “You’ll protect me from the ghosts you don’t believe in. Got it.”

Bucky sighs in contentment and kisses the top of Steve’s head as he shuts his tired eyes.

“I’m with you till the end of the line, Stevie...till the ghouls come home.”

FIN.


End file.
